Lucifer's Hell on Earth
by melissa122683
Summary: Chloe gives everything for Lucifer and his pain from her sacrifice could bring hell on earth.
1. Chapter 1

As Chloe fell to the ground she thought back to 3 days ago when all of this began. 3 days ago when she and Lucifer had started this case. She wanted to regret what was happening but knew that even if she could go back in time, she wouldn't. She wouldn't risk Lucifer's life. She would still make the same decisions that lead her to this place… this pain.

As she landed on the polished floor of Lucifer's penthouse she turned her head to see Lucifer screaming.

Everything looked to be in slow motion, Lucifer breaking the hold Amenadiel had on him to sprint towards her. He dropped to his knees and slid the last few feet to her and slowly carefully reached down to her.

"Chloe." He gently breathed out, "What have you done?" He whispered brokenly. "What have you done?" He gently pulled her up into his arms. Her blood slowly seeping out across his arms and legs to make a reflecting pool on the polished marble.

He leaned down to gently press a kiss to her forehead, pulling her tighter into his arms.

"This is not the way it's supposed to be. You are supposed to be ok. You are supposed to walk away from me." He cried into her hair, "Why... Why would you do that? Why would you Stand in front of me?"

She knew he wasn't looking for an answer, she knew he was trying to understand and grasp that he couldn't change what was happening.

So she took the last of her energy to reach up and touch his cheek. The blood on her fingers making a harsh line on his pale skin. He looked down at her, "I am saving you." She whispered.

He reached up and grasped her hand in his, his voice breaking, "Why." He whispered down to her, "Why?"

She smiled softly at him, "Because, you save the people you love." She felt her arm grow heavy, it now only stayed on his cheek because he held it there.

"Chloe, please... Don't leave me... please." He begged her.

"I will miss you my devil, my Lucifer... Promise you will protect Trixie…... Promise me." She gasped out.

"I can't" he declared, "I have to come for you. I can't leave you down there alone." He said looking into her eyes.

"No I need you ... To keep... Trixie safe." She said beginning to choke on her blood. "Swear it... Please"

"Chloe, don't ask me this, please... Let me come with you." He said a tear running down his face. The first tear that had slipped down his face since he fell so long ago.

"Promise Lucifer...swear it." She demanded with the last of her strength. "Promise."

She watched as he struggled until finally relenting, "I swear it." With his words she felt a calm take over.

"You... The only... One ... I trust." She whispered.

Lucifer watched as the light faded from her eyes and felt the room become darker, his world become darker...and his soul become darker. And he screamed.

It was a scream that went for miles, that terrified every single person who heard it. It was like a blanket of darkness was laid upon Los Angeles. The people left in the room stood in disbelief and horror. Lucifer's pain was like an infection; they could feel it like a burn on the skin… on the soul. They literally felt his pain and his grief and it was crippling.

The Devil lost the only thing that held his light, now there would be hell on earth.

-/-

Should this be a one shot or a story? I have an ideal of where I would like it to go but not sure if anyone wants to hear it, lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The lights in the room began to glow brighter and brighter and then the room stood still. Nothing moved, even the air was still; partials suspended where they were. Even Lucifer and Amenideal ceased all movement.

Slowly Chloe blinked and began to look around, she was no longer in her own body. She looked down at herself, cradled so gently in Lucifer's arms and she could see his pain. It was like a living and breathing thing even while frozen. She looked over to see Amenidale and his sadness as he looked on to Lucifer pain. She knew he loved his brother even if he couldn't always show it. Maze looked over in pain at Lucifer's suffering. She knew that Maze may have hated her but she loved Lucifer and his pain was her pain. In that moment she felt terrible that all of their pain was being caused by her.

The others were still in the room but it was like they were faded into the back ground, like they no longer mattered. And in the end she guessed that they didn't because it didn't matter who put her in this position. She was here now and the ones that mattered where the ones that were being hurt by it.

She walked over to kneel next to Lucifer, she knew that they had not been honest about how they fault, it was so much easier to hide behind jokes and snarky anger. But she loved him, he was the only one who, for better or worse was there for her. Made her smile, the one person she knew she could trust, who would never lie to her. She shook her head in regret, if she could go back and tell him before this moment how much he meant to her, well it would make her feel better…. and she was a selfish creature sometimes.

She looked up and over towards the windows as the light got even brighter and quickly stood for protection in front of Lucifer when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Hello Chloe." They said.

She stood taller, "Who are you."

She listened as they chuckled, "Why do you stand in front of Lucifer, do you worry I will hurt him? Or are you standing in front of your body and protecting that."

Chloe gave a half shoulder shrug, "I am dead, my body is just there but Lucifer is very much alive and I won't let you hurt him."

She watched as the figure gave a nod, "What if I told you I would never hurt Lucifer?"

Chloe tilted her head to the side, "I don't know you, so how can I take your word in anything?"

"Good point." The voice said. "What if I told you that I am Lucifer's father and I would never hurt him."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, "Then I would call you al liar. You already hurt him more than anyone else in this world."

He sounded startled, "Because he says so?"

Chloe shook her head at him, "No, because I can see it in his actions, in his fears of not being good enough. I see it when he can't even tell me how he really feels because he is scared I will hurt him too. I see it with his relationship with his brother. He loves Amenadial but he fears being rejected so he cuts people out before they cut him out…...like you cut him out."

She watched the figure nod at her, "You see a lot, more than anyone gives you credit for. I made a mistake, I often make those. Although I can't regret what I did. If I had not done it, he would have never met you…... and I think that you might be the most important being he has ever known or loved…. Even more than me."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you really God?"

He gave a chuckle, "It would seem that even after you die, even after you look at those around you frozen, you still question… I love that. I love that you always know that there is more then what appears…. I love that you stand for those who can't stand for themselves. You are flawed, you do things I don't like but in the end you still remain pure." He tilted his head to the side, "You are unlike most, I see why he fell in love with you."

Chloe shook her head, "You don't know what's in his heart, because if you could see the pain you caused you would have tried to fix it."

He nodded at her again, "I told you I made a mistake. I am going to try and stop another now."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, "How?"

He nodded towards Lucifer who was hunched over her dead body, a tear on his face, a face that was full of anguish. Chloe moved ever so slightly over so Lucifer was more protected. "What?" She demanded again.

He looked back at Chloe, "You now know that he told the truth, he is the devil. Do you still wish to die for him?"

Chloe did not even hesitate, "Yes."

He looked at her with surprise, "Knowing you will die and go to hell? You would still sacrifice yourself?"

She looked back at Lucifer for a moment before turning back to him, "Yes."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because you sacrifice for those you love; you give all that you can to make it better for them." She said with convection.

He nodded at her slowly, "Then I have a dilemma, because you were not meant to die yet. And Lucifer was meant to go back to hell. So what should I do?"

Chloe bit her lower lip to think, "Could Lucifer ever go home?" she asked quietly.

He raised an eye brow at her, so she continued, "If I went to hell… if I stayed there could he go home?"

He actually took a step back, "You would give up your immortal soul and place in heaven… so he could go home?"

Chloe looked down at Lucifer again, "Yes." She whispered. "How many millennia has he suffered, has he been alone down there with no one who loved him?" She looked up a tear sliding down her face. Slowly she stood taller and faced him head on, "Plus he promised to look after Trixie, he can't do that if he is sent down there."

He looked over at her then down at Lucifer, with a slow nod he said, "Then there is only one thing to do." He raised his and and flicked his wrist, "I hope you don't regret your choice Chloe Decker, Goodbye."

Chloe lost all concept of space and time as the light flashed and then there was nothing but darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The room exploded into movement, Amenadiel and Maze tripping forward towards Lucifer. The others around the edge of the room beginning to fully falling back into the floor and walls because they had been backing up when the room had frozen.

But it was Lucifer who fell forwards onto his knees, arms now empty that held the greatest shock. Chloe's body was gone, and his shock turned to rage in an instant.

He flew to his feet turning towards Amenadiel, "What have you done with her body." Lucifer screamed, spit flying out of his mouth. He began to stride forward ready to tear him apart, ready to kill his brother for an answer.

But once again the room froze as a light flashed, this time though, Lucifer and Amenadiel could turn towards the window. Both of them froze when they saw who graced the door way. And in the next instant one fell to his knees and the other turned with fists clenched.

"You." Screamed Lucifer.

"Lucifer, please." Amenadiel begged his brother from his knees.

Lucifer turned to Amenadiel and sneered, "I will not bow to him. He threw me away, he cast me to the most vile place in existence. Then he let her die. She was innocent!" Lucifer turned back to his father, "You took her body, didn't you?"

The brothers watched as their father came forward and gave a small nod. "I did."

Lucifer growled and stepped forward only to be grabbed by Amenadiel, "Brother." He whispered.

Lucifer wrenched his arm out of Amenadiel's hand, "What?" Lucifer spat. "He has already sent me to Hell and let Chloe DIE." He screamed, "What more can he do?"

Amenadiel looked towards his brother, "He can erase you from existence... brother." He whispered the last word. You could feel the distress and pain coming from him, "I would not want to lose you." He said softly to Lucifer.

And for one split second Lucifer sagged forward everything crashing down on him again. Then he stood tall again, "I will be sorry for your pain Amenadiel, but at least then my pain will be over." He turned back to his father, "What do you want? Why did you take her body?" Lucifer demanded.

His father went to the couch and sat, looking for the very first time that the brothers could remember ... old... worn … tired.

"I made a mistake that day Lucifer." He whispered.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, "What day?"

His father looked up at him, "You know what day." He said softly.

Lucifer stumble back, never ... ever would have he imagined this day... those words coming out of his father's mouth. He turned and walked over to the bar that was in shambles. He dug around until he found a glass only half broken and poured it until it was over flowing with whiskey. And then he chugged until it was gone. He filled the broken glass again then looked up and began laughing, a hysterical manic laugh.

Amenadiel was on his knees still looking down, Maze was frown mid step and the rest were frozen in varied movements around the room, half sprawled out on the floor, half mid falling. And in the center of all of it sat his father, saying he made a mistake.

GOD …... was sitting on his leather couch ... saying he made a mistake.

GOD!

Amenadiel looked over at Lucifer, anxiety still on his face, "Lucifer, why are you laughing." He whispered.

Lucifer stopped laughing as abruptly as he started, he finished his second drink and poured a third. Then he began to walk back towards his brother, "Because Amenadiel, I waited millennium for him to admit he was wrong! I waited and waited and he never came. Now, when I have nothing left he comes to say it... just Bloody Fucking Fantastic!" He roared the chugged the third drink before throwing it across the room and watching it exploded against the wall.

He turned to his father, "Great fucking timing, when I am utterly alone you come!" He turned and began to walk to the elevator, "Well you can Sod off because I don't fucking care what you regret. And I want her body back, now!" He pushed the elevator button, "I want to be able to mourn her, her family will want to mourn her passing... or will you be too selfish to even allow that."

"Lucifer." His father said standing, "Her body is where it needs to be. She is where she asked to be right now. You do not need a body to mourn."

Lucifer turned back to fully face his father, "And like always you decide what we do and don't need, RIGHT?" He sneered.

"ENOUGH." His father bellowed, his voice lowered and gentled, "I have to give you the last gift she asked me to give you."

Lucifer immediately Froze, "You spoke with her? …. After?... Is she ok?" He paused for a moment before looking up at his father, "May I switch places with her? ..." Lucifer fell to his knees suddenly, all the anger leaving his body, "Will you let her come back, then let her go to heaven? If I swear to you I will go back to Hell. I will never leave it; I swear... just bring her back." His last words a brief whisper.

God looked down at his son and realized the pain he caused went on for far too long, "She told me that I was wrong." He smiled down at Lucifer who looked up at him with Chloe's blood still brushed against his cheek, eyes full of pain and hope. "... In fact, she called me a liar and I think in so many words a bad person... or being for what I did. And she said I was a bad father, and she was right." God shook his head, "She stood up for you fiercely, Lucifer. She gave no thought to herself, only you. It made me realize even more how right she was. I cannot change what has passed but I can honor what she asked for."

Lucifer looked up at his father, "What did she ask for." He whispered, his fear was that it was not for her, she never asked for herself.

His father looked down at him with a small smile, "She asked for you to go home... in fact she traded her spot for yours." God watched as Lucifer fell forward from the weight of his words, the hope in his eyes fading and being replace with terror.

"You told her No, right?" Lucifer whispered. "You told her that was not her choice to make, not her path."

God shook his head down at Lucifer, "I let them choose their own paths, Lucifer…. free will, you know this. She chose to die for you Lucifer, just like she is choosing to take your place so you can go back home."

Lucifer surged up ready to attack his father, "How could you." He screamed, "Why?! Do you hate me? Why would you hurt an innocent, sweet, pure soul for me? She does not deserve that place!"

His father flicked his wrist out and Lucifer froze in the air, mid leap. Amenadiel looked over in dread, in fear that he really was going to lose his brother forever now.

"You did not deserve that place either, Lucifer. But I cannot fully regret that I sent you. That path led you to this moment, to having Chloe love you. To having Chloe give you the peace I could not give you." God walked towards Lucifer to gently wipe the blood off of his cheek, "Your gift from Chloe, Lucifer, its time now for you to have it." As his Father whispered a light exploding out of his hand towards Lucifer. "This is going to hurt a little."

In the next instant Lucifer fell to his knees again, screaming in agony.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer' body slammed to the ground in hot withering pain.

His scream broke the glass from the windows and mirrors in the room and Amenadiel looked over in horror.

"Father." He whispered, "Please." His voice catching.

God looked over at his other son, "Lucifer will be fine, the pain will be worth it in the end."

Lucifer had not heard the exchange, his pain taking over like it was its own entity. Burning white heat rippling up and over his back. His screams were like endless torcher for the ones in the room.

Amenadiel gasped when he saw Lucifer roll to his knees and rip his shirt off. From his scars new wings were growing slowly, one feather at a time. But this time they were a deep dark black, almost crimson in some light.

After what felt like eons Lucifer sagged forward onto his arms, his wings draping across him and the floor like graceful silk.

Lucifer chest heaved like he ran a marathon without stopping. After a few moments he pushed himself up, his wings curling protectively around him. Finally looking up to his father, "Why?" He whispered brokenly.

God smiled gently at him, "Chloe."

Lucifer shook his head blindly, "Why?" He repeated.

His father walked over to him, "Chloe gifted you…. your home back. You cannot get home without those."

Lucifer looked at them, wrapped so protectively around him, "Why black. Is it because I am from Hell? Dark?" He whispered.

His father actually laughed at that question and thought back to the conversation he had with Chloe

"I was actually going to give you a white again, but I had a conversation with your defender." He shook his head, "It would be easier to show you." He reached up and put a hand on either side of Lucifer's head and a small glow came.

Lucifer closed his eyes and a vision of Chloe appeared.

-/-

"Give him black wings for me, please." She whispered.

"Why." God asked with confusion.

She smiled, "Because they will match his eyes, dark and beautiful... and his suits." She said as an afterthought.

"Think in your mind the exact color you want to gift him." God said. "Think of how you feel when you think of him."

She closed her eyes and pictured Lucifer standing with his dark suit, then his wings folding out around him like beacon. Thoughts of the love and trust coursing through her.

-/-

Lucifer gasped and stumbled back, still feeling Chloe's feeling course though him.

"She was thinking of me even in her last moments." He whispered brokenly.

His father gave him a sad look, "I asked her right before she left, what she wished for... she said the only thing she wished she could change, was telling you how she felt."

Lucifer looked at his father with despair, "That's why you showed me that, that's why you let me hear and feel what she said and felt."

His father nodded at him, "I am sorry Lucifer, truly."

Lucifer sat back on his heels, "For years all I wanted was your faith again, to go home again. Then I grew angry and I pushed everything way, I pretended that I didn't care. Now I have all that I wanted…... my father, my home…. and I don't want it. I just want her back, I want her to be safe and here again." He gave a humorless chuckle, "Be careful what you what you wish for, you might get it… and lose what you didn't even know you needed."

God looked down at his son and felt his pain as his own, "She asked that you keep your promise to keep Trixie safe. Will you honor your promise?" He asked him softly. "Will you leave her in Hell to keep her child safe?"

Lucifer looked at him with sorrow, "I have tried to come up with a hundred different plans to retrieve Chloe and keep my promise. But time moves so differently, if Trixie were hurt during the time I was retrieving Chloe. She would not forgive me; I would not forgive myself. So I have to wait until Trixie is grown and gone before I go, possibly a Hundred years. Thousands of years in Hell." He fell to his knees again, "I can keep my promise and let Chloe suffer in Hell or I can break my promise and possibly endanger Trixie, plus lose years with her. Either way… I have lost." He whispered brokenly.

His father walked over and looked down at him, "That does not answer my question." He placed his hands on Lucifer's shoulders. "What will you do."

Lucifer felt another tear fall down his face and his heart shatter all over again, " I will keep my promise and hope that when I go save her, it is not too late. I cannot break my word to her, my word is my bond."

His father tightened his grip for a moment before saying, "Good, that's what I wanted to hear."

Lucifer's head snapped up, "You would mock my pain?" He growled.

His father walked over to the couch and sat down, "No, I will help you try to save her."

Lucifer looked at him in disbelief, "You will help me get her and help me keep my promise?"

His father looked at him and smiled, "You are the son I have always wanted. You have thought of others before yourself, over and over again. You have kept your word even though the pain of doing so, is crippling. I will do everything in my power to ease your pain."

God turned and walked over to Amenadiel, "Stand my son, show me your wings."

Amenadiel slowly stood and pulled his jacket off to show his battered and dying wings. Lucifer gasped, "What happened?"

God turned to Lucifer, "You cut your wings off but Amenadiel began to lose his because of his choices." He turned back to Amenadiel, "My son, do you repent the wrong path you choose to follow?"

Amenadiel looked into his father's eyes, "Yes and no, father."

God raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean my son."

Amenadiel lowered his eyes, "For what I did with Malcom, the pain Chloe and Lucifer and Trixie felt. I would take it all back. I let my anger and fear of being stuck in Hell guide my actions. It was wrong."

God nodded, "But?"

Amenadiel looked up, "I don't regret Maze. She may be a demon but she is not evil. She is changing, embracing humanity." Amenadiel smiled. "She protects Trixie furiously, one of the most pure and innocent beings you created."

God nodded, then waved his hands over Amenadiel's wings. Amenadiel fell to his knees and screamed. A light exploded from his back and his wings began to fill out until they were full and wide again. The feathers a dove gray with hints of white and black.

Amenadiel's wings grew back in seconds with his pain over he stood again and bowed to his father. "Thank you." He whispered.

God nodded at him, "Continue to earn them. You only revived them now because I need your help to stop time for Lucifer."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at them, "Why the bloody hell did I wither around in pain for what felt like hours and he got a two second grow back?"

God turned to him, "Because he was malting, you cut yours off. He just needed to fill out his feathers, you grew yours back. Next time don't cut off the devein gift you are given, especially this time because they are from Chloe."

Lucifer's wings wrapped around him again almost like a hug. "I will never take away her gift." He whispered strongly.

God smiled, "I didn't think you would, now for Chloe." He waved his hand at Maze and watched her stumble forward. She immediately looked for danger crouching in a protective fighting stance. When she saw Lucifer standing there with wings she gasped.

"Mazacin we need your help." God said, waving her forward.

She walked over to stand in front of him, "Why would I help you?" She snarled.

God raised an eyebrow, "Will you help Lucifer and Trixie?"

She looked over at Lucifer and nodded. "What do I need to do?"

God waved his hand and Trixie appeared next to him, "Hello child." He said looking down at her, he looked back at Maze "You need to protect her at all costs while I cannot watch over her."

Trixie smiled at Maze, "Hay Maze, how are you?"

Maze smiled at Trixie, "Good, little demon." She looked back at God and gave a quick nod, "I will die for her if I must."

God nodded at her then looked back at Trixie, "How are you?" He asked her.

Trixie looked up at him and smiled, "I am ok."

God squatted down to her level, "Do you know who I am?" He asked her.

Trixie shook her head no.

God smiled, "I am Lucifer's father."

Trixie's smile disappeared and her eyes narrowed. "You are not a nice man!" She said heatedly.

God raised his eyebrows, "Why is that?"

Trixie crossed her arms, "Because you were so mean to Lucifer. You are supposed to love your kids and teach them. Not just punish them!"

God looked over at Lucifer who was looking at her with a soft smile, "Looks like you have more than one protector."

Trixie looked up to see Lucifer and she squealed, "Lucifer!" Running over to hug his legs.

Lucifer patted her head, "Hello, little spawn."

She looked up at him and crocked her fingers for him to come down.

When he kneeled in front of her she whispered, "Do you know where my mom is?" She whispered.

Lucifer immediately closed his eyes as the pain of Chloe being gone came back in full force. "She is gone for right now, but I will go get her!" He told her softly.

Trixie smiled, "I know you will protect her." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Cause you love her."

Lucifer did something he never thought he would ever do and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her close. His wings wrapping around both of them protectively.

"I do love her, little spawn. I love you both, I think."

Trixie pulled back, "Well duh, I love you too." She finally looked over around, "Umm Lucifer, you have wings."

"Well I am the devil." He whispered back.

She looked at them closely, her fingers gently brushing them, after a moment she looked at him, "They are pretty. Just what I thought they would look like."

Lucifer smiled at her, "You are not surprised?"

Trixie smiled at him, "Well you did tell us you were the devil… like a million times." She said rolling her eyes.

Lucifer laughed, "I did! I bloody did! You were the only one that listened, evidently."

Lucifer looked over to Maze and his father then back at Trixie, "You need to stay with Maze while I get your mother."

Trixie nodded, "Sure, can I have chocolate cake?"

Maze walked over to take Trixie, "Come on squirt ... let's see if we can find you some sugar!"

They watched Maze and Trixie walked to the kitchen.

God turned to Lucifer, "We must hurry, Chloe had already been down there for hours. That is weeks in Hell."

Lucifer nodded to his father and turned to walk into his room.

God turned to Amenadiel, "You and I will suspend time on earth."

Amenadiel looked confused, "You mean this place?"

God shook his head and looked up to see Lucifer hurrying back while putting on a new shirt. "No, in order for this to work, we must stop time on earth... all of earth."

Amenadiel looked at his father in disbelief, "That has never been done."

God smiled, "Yes, I know. That is why I require your help." He turned to Lucifer, "I placed her body in your home in Hell."

Lucifer stopped mid stride a look of horror pacing over his face, "You did what?" He exclaimed, "They will destroy it!"

His father shook his head, "No I have placed a block on it, no one should even know it's there."

Lucifer nodded at him, relief passing over his face, "What do I do?"

His father looked him in the eye, "You must find her soul as quickly as possible. Take her soul to her body and unite them. Only then will you be able to bring her back to earth."

Lucifer nodded again, "I am ready."

His father looked at him closely, "You must be fast Lucifer, we will not be able to hold time here long. When we begin to lose hold I will pull you back even if you have not found her."

Lucifer's jaw clenched but he nodded, "I understand."

His father held out his hand and in it was a coin, the same kind he had carried for so long. "Quickly, Lucifer." He turned back to Amenadiel, "Are you ready?"

Amenadiel nodded and held out his hand to his father. "Yes."

Amenadiel and his father grasped hands and a bright light blinded them all. "Now!" His father shouted.

Lucifer took a breath, closed his eyes and flipped the coin. When he opened his eyes, his gaze was met with darkness and screams.

"I am coming Chloe." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick note.

The grammical errors in quotations from the demon were done on purpose. I want the demon to sound not as bright as a human. Sorry I forget you can hear the voice I do in my head as I write!

Lucifer took a deep frustrated breath and the ash and soot in the air burned as it went in, yet his body gave a shiver from the deep chill in the air.

Everyone thought Hell was burning hot, when in fact it was cold... freezing cold. The kind of cold that seeped into your bones and froze you from the inside out.

Chloe had already been down here for weeks, weeks of who knows what. He glanced left and right trying to decide which way to go. Time was of the essence and he had very little of it. One wrong move and all could be lost. He moved to the left quickly striding down the dark walk ways, carful to fall into the darkness and use his wings as a cover when he heard demons walk by. His presence would only cause more frustration then help if it were to be found out. After a full day of searching his mood was foul and patients were running thin, he knew only seconds had passed above however each second was precious. He knew his father and Amenadile could only hold the earth still for a few moments. Luckily for him sleep was something he did not need here and as the already dark sky turned black he continued to search. Each wrong path, every single walk way that came up empty made the fire and the fear inside of him burn brighter. Never in his exitance had he felt this much fear, not even when he fell.

Three days later his patients were gone. He needed a new plan and it need to be quick. Before Chloe was lost here forever. He heard some demon's coming towards him on the path and he final caught a break when he heard them talking back and forth.

"I wants a piece of the new piece of meat Dath has." One of them said in a cruel voice.

"He has only had her a few weeks; you will be lucky if you get her in a few years. You know he likes his new toys." The other said back.

"But she is pretty and she won't break! I love the ones that won't break." The demon said with cruel laughter. "Plus she is bright, when you look at her you can see her brightness. I wonder what she did to come here when she is so bright."

"She is brights, I can see her as soon as I enter the room, even with all the other bodies there!" the other demon agreed.

Lucifer had heard enough and walked to stand behind the two demons as they walked by him on the path.

"Well I would love to hear where the bright light is being held." He purred in a soft deadly voice.

The two demons whipped around to see Lucifer standing there, "My lord." They stuttered, "Yous back…. its been a very long time."

He watched as one fell to his knees in the instant bow to his creator, but the other one…the bigger one narrowed his eyes and then broke into a large grin.

The larger demon gave a slow grin, "It's been a very long time since you have been home...my lord." He sneered the last two words.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at his tone, "Do you not bow to your lord anymore? Did you suddenly become too special to show respect?" Lucifer said with an evil grin.

The demon took a few steps forward to grin at him, "Why should I bow to the leader who left us? I heard you left because you were weak. Maybe I should go ahead and kill you to prove to everyone how weak you are." The demon on his knees looked back and forth between Lucifer and the demon who suddenly grew some big balls.

Lucifer looked down to him and gave a grin, "Do you feel the same as your buddy here?" He said pointing at the demon who was grinning.

The from on his knees slowly shook his head, he may only be a small foot soldier but he was not stupid!

Lucifer looked back at the demon who was standing and looking at him ready to fight. Any other day, any other situation... he would have taken his time, slowly making him pay for even thinking of standing up against him. But today time was of the essence, so with a quickness that other demon saw he expanded his wings and broke the demon's legs out from under him.

The scream that came out would chill blood of any human who heard it.

Lucifer walked over and grabbed the demon by his throat and lifted him above his head, arm fully extended.

"Listen carefully. I am an angel, I am the bringer of light. And I made you." He growled deep from his throat. The fire in his eyes burning like a black and red become. He looked down at the demon on his knees, "ALL of you! And I will destroy every single one of you without a second thought if you think you can do anything but obey me." His face began to change form to match his eyes, all his fury and frustration making the ground shake. His voice rose and the wind began to whip through the walk way hard enough to make the demon on his knees lean forward to hold on to the quivering ground.

"How DARE you talk to me like this!" And his anger boiled over and one of his wings cut up and over to slice the demons head clear off.

He watched as the head rolled past the demon on his knees, mouth open into an O shape.

Lucifer took a deep breath trying to calm down, he could not afford to kill them both. He needed information and quickly. He let the wind die down and took a breath to calm so the ground would stoop shaking. He slowly pulled his wings back in behind him, each side still fully erect so they went up over his shoulders giving him a dark, menacing look. He slowly pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to wipe his hands as he walked over to the demon still on his knees.

"Would you like to tell me what I want to know, or would you like to join your friend in oblivion?" He asked pointing to the demon head staring blankly at them.

The demon on his knees shook his head vigorously, "I will tell you what you want to know! Anything." He stuttered.

Lucifer gave another slow grin, "Wonderful, I want to see this bright light you were talking about. Do you know where it is now?"

The demon nodded quickly, "Yes, she is in section C with Dath. He took her and wont shares her."

Lucifer tilted his head to the side and gave a sneer on the outside, but inside he was quaking with fear and frustration. Section c and Dath were one of the worst places she could be, only the worst of the worst went there. "What did this light do to deserve Dath?" He questioned softly.

"Nothing, she wonts talk. But Dath saw her light and took her. He claims her." The demon stuttered.

"Well since this is my domain I guess I will see what the fuss is about. MOVE." Lucifer demeaned. Watching the demon scramble to his feet and run towards the same path they were taking before. Lucifer looked to the sky and saw the little light that Hell got coming back up, he quickly followed the demon, time was moving too rapidly here.

They walked along the dark path, Lucifer following the Demon who was moving at a quick pace not wanting to piss Lucifer off any more than he already had.

They had walked for hours when they finally rounded the last corner to see row after row of bodies hung on posts. Some of the bodies were hung by their feet, arms dangling down, eyes closed. Some hung by necks in a constant perpetual death by hanging feeling. Some hung by arms or an arm. But almost all were screaming, the blood curdling screams that can keep you up at night and if they were not screaming then they were crying and begging.

Lucifer's eyes raked through the bodies, trying to find the one, the only one that mattered. But she was not there. Where the fuck was she? He turned to the demon who was kneeling next to him shaking in fear. "Where the FUCK is she?" he growled, eyes flashing red face turning to his hell form.

The demon began shaking even harder and pointed to the front where a group of demons were gathered, laughing and joking. Lucifer's head whipped forward to see them, his eyes narrowed into slits, they were gathered around a few of the hanging bodies but he still could not see her. Without looking down he growled, "Stay here and do not move or I will kill you." He didn't wait for a reply but strode forward to the group.

Lucifer walked up behind Dath who was laughing manically as he whipped the back of the body hanging in front of him.

The body hung by one arm, the rest of her body slumped down, black hair covering the face that was flung so far forward her nose touched her chest. She wore a black long dress that covered her from shoulders to well past her toes.

She made no sound as Dath pulled back the whip and brought it down again marking a cracking sound as it hit her shoulder and curled around her back to make her spin in a gentle circle.

Dath growled at the others around him, "It's like she's broken but I can't break her. I will make her scream and beg."

As her body finished turning and her front finally faced Lucifer he could see the gentle light glow from her chest and he knew he had found her.

Lucifer felt his rage begin at the bottom of his chest and rise like the burning liquid of a volcano. His skin began to burn and eyes turned red until his form was once again the way it was when he was in Hell. When Dath pulled his arm back to crack the whip again, Lucifer grabbed it mid air with one fist.

Dath turned screaming, "Who dares interrupt me?" His eyes widening when he saw Lucifer standing in front of him.

The others in the group also turned and quickly took steps back or dropped to knees when they saw who finally came back.

Dath however recovered quickly and gave a grin. "Wellllll loookie who's back."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, "Get on your knees where you belong! Now." He said in a tone so low it terrified the few left standings.

Dath raised his eyebrow up, "And why would I do that?" He asked, "You are no lord here anymore. You left, remember?"

Lucifer was surprised when he could feel even more anger coming up. The wind began to whip around again. Making the bodies that were hanging sway back and forth in a hard-whipping motion. The demons that were standing fell to their knees when the ground buckled and rolled.

Lucifer had no patients left to deal with commentary, he walked over and grabbed Dath by the neck lifting him up over his head. The demons began to quake in fear when they saw his wings explode from his back to cover the sky before he walked over and pined Dath against the wall with them.

Lucifer's eyes burned with black and red flames, "I am an angel, and I will always be Lord and master here. Whether I am gone 5 days or 500,000 years."

Lucifer's hand shot out into Dath's chest pulling what resembled his heart, then his wings ripped the body in half throwing a price to each side.

When Lucifer turned back to the other demons they all wilted in utter terror at the site. Lucifer standing there, blood dripping down the arm that pulled out heart. Chest heaving yet his body stiff as a board. His eyes black pools with red flames and his black wings big enough to touch the sky.

It was the devil in all his glory and anyone who saw him, would fear him.

His look was feral, almost animalistic as his gazed looked at the others on their knees.

"Anyone else dare to challenge me?!" He snarled.

They all bowed so low their heads touched the ground. None had a verbal answer, only whimpers of fear.

"Lucifer." A sound echoed softly on the breeze. So, soft it was like a gentle under tone that caressed the cheek.

Lucifer's head snapped to the body hanging, he knew it was Chloe, he didn't have to see her face. And it was her voice like a soft beacon that called to him.

The others on the ground looked over at the voice, their curiosity beginning to outweigh their fear. However, when Lucifer looked back at them, eyes wild, they quickly looked back down.

"All of you, tell the others that I am leaving again but will be back. And none of you will ever replace me. Do you understand? Tell anyone who thinks they want to try, what happened to Dath, because I will kill every bloody one of you before I will let you disrespect me. Do you understand?" Lucifer snarled.

He watched as they practically crawled away, mumbling yes and nodding. Only when they had all left did his appearance slowly turn back. He looked over at Chloe with a sinking heart, already knowing she would be fragile, no need to scare her more. He quickly walked over and grabbed her by the waist his wing cutting the top of the cord. Her body fell into his arms limp and broken. She was like an old rag doll made of cotton that was used to much. She didn't say anything, and as he turned her over and pushed her hair out of her face, Lucifer's heart shattered.

She had deep slashes in her cheeks and forehead. Her skin so bruised and battered he didn't see any of her pearly white skin anywhere. He could feel the lacerations and scrapes in her back where the whip had grabbed her skin.

He pulled her in close and he held her tight, trying to hug away the pain he knew she had to feel. "Chloe." He whispered brokenly, tears once again gliding down his cheeks into her hair. "You are going to be all right, I am taking home."

He gathered her in his arms, and his wings extend across the sky. Slowly he lifted them up gliding them across the blackened hazy skyline. As he flew them across Hell towards his castle he began to feel the pull of his father to come back to earth.

His fear hit an all-time high, "Not yet father, not yet. I am so close. I cannot leave her." He prayed for the first time in the millennia. Pushed his new wings harder, faster. Until he was only a blur across the sky, racing to where her body was waiting.

He pulled her in tighter, her face snug against his neck. "I will not leave you Chloe, hold on."

The castle grew in front of him as he scored closer, and he felt the pull getting stronger from his father. It made him drive faster and harder until his feet landed on the balcony of what was his old bed room. His wings swung forward, slamming the double doors open to reveal his massive four poster bed. There in the middle lay Chloe's body still as death.

Lucifer continued to stride to the bed never stopping since his feet touched the ground, but each step was harder than before, his father pulling him back with all his might.

However, Lucifer refused to go back yet, not when he was so close to Chloe's body.

He pushed harder, each step like lead, until he reached the bed and kneeled over her. He slowly and gently laid her soul over her earthy body his father had sent down.

He watched as she seemed to float for a moment before merging together, he watched as the bruises and gashes became real on the skin of her earthly body. Blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. In Hell, her soul could take any amount of beating, she was already dead. But her earthly body should be alive.

His father's pull got even stronger, Lucifer could feel his body pulling away. He grasped Chloe's bleeding and broken body as tightly as he could and finally let go.

His body began to rise as he clenched Chloe in his arms.

"Lucifer?" He felt her whisper against his neck.

He pulled her in even tighter if that was possible, "Shhhh, we are going home." He whispered in her ear.

"You came for me?" She breathed out.

"Always." He said softly as they entered the light that flashed across the sky. "I will never leave you again."


End file.
